


nice night for an evening

by minhyukwithagun (deadlylampshades)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, based off the mxray2 drama, in a very.... light way fkjfsdjkaf, it's kind of an au in an au, knowledge of high school musical is not needed but encouraged, so it features dodo and minji, the true otp of our time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylampshades/pseuds/minhyukwithagun
Summary: Look, Dodo would agree that to an extent, she may be petty. A little pettier than most people. She may have followed Minji to her theatre, analyzed her audition, then auditioned herself and stole her lead role - but look, in Dodo's defense, Minji stole her coffee. She had it coming.At least, that's what Dodo keeps telling herself.





	nice night for an evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoesta-x (Changkyunnnie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changkyunnnie/gifts).



> this fic is entirely dedicated to my darling, my light, the yeo to my one, the hyung to my hyuk: Lica. I hope you had the best birthday bby and I love you to pieces <33

Dodo was incessantly tapping on the table. This coffee shop was _never_ this full, it was her private gem, her own place of solace – and then that _hipster_ blog had to come around and post all about this place, and now the line was streaming out the door.

She had been waiting more than five minutes for her caramel macchiato with one pump soy milk and vanilla flakes and that was just, _unacceptable_.

The man at the table across from her wrinkled his nose at the sound her fingers were making, to which Dodo increased the volume at which she continued tapping. She’d need to go for another manicure after this particular performance, but, whatever.

“Dodo!” the barista called, setting the coffee down and instantly going back to the counter swarming with customers.

Dodo sighed, standing up, and just as she pushed her chair in, saw a flash of auburn and her coffee was gone.

_No way._

Dodo’s jaw hung open as she zeroed in on the thief. Some random chick with suspenders had taken the first sip, and a smile bloomed across her face. She made for the door but was intercepted by Dodo’s long strides.

“Uh?” Dodo said, crossing her arms.

“Sorry, I’m really late,” the thief said, attempting to weasel through, but failing as Dodo stuck out her arm.

“That’s _my_ coffee.”

“Are you sure?” she said, blinking slowly and unevenly. “I’m pretty sure it’s mine.”

Dodo felt like letting the scream that was bubbling inside her be released to the world. “Is _your_ name ‘Dodo’?”

The girl looked at the cup and seemed to be considering her options. “A nickname.” She decided. “By my friends. You know that phrase dumb as a dodo? That’s me!”

Dodo’s jaw dropped. She was filled with the urge to drop the entire cup all over her suspenders – but decided against it, because she still wanted the coffee.

“It’s my coffee and you know it, you little shit. You don’t even know what’s _in_ it.”

“Of course I do!” the girl protested. “It’s… vanilla-“

“Wrong.”

“With cream-“

“Still wrong.”

The girl paused, defeated. “What is it?”

“It’s a caramel macchiato with one pump soymilk and vanilla flakes, you uncultured brute,” Dodo said, grabbing the coffee.

“Listen, Dodo, you have great taste in coffee and I’m _really_ late, so I’m _really_ sorry but I _really_ need to run.”

And then she politely but firmly took the coffee from Dodo’s grip and sprinted out of the store, leaving Dodo wondering exactly what happened.

After the shock dissolved, Dodo craned her neck out of the doorway and saw the girl running down the street, sipping the coffee every few seconds.

And it was perhaps (definitely) crazy but Dodo immediately waved her hand and stepped into a cab.

“Follow the girl with the denim suspenders and headband, and do _not_ ask questions,” Dodo demanded, cutting off the cabdriver’s greeting swiftly.

The cabdriver took a moment to locate the coffee thief but slowly drove alongside her, and Dodo would have thought someone would notice a cab obviously following them – but clearly not her.

She kept running until she stopped outside a building Dodo had never even seen before: the Blue Moon Theatre.

“Stop the car,” Dodo said, reaching into her wallet and shoving several bills on the front seat. She never bothered to hear what the cabdriver was saying as she stepped out of the car and entered the theatre.

The first thing she observed was how _dark_ it was, with the only lighting being on the stage in front. She would have thought a show was taking place, if not for all the empty seats – indeed there was one singular man a few rows from the front.

The smell of wood varnish permeated the air, and the entire building seemed as if it was in a state of transition, like it was waiting for something to happen.

And there, on the stage, was the thief who finished the last of the cup right there before placing it down on the floor next to her.

“I’m so sorry I’m late!” she said.

“Oh, that’s alright Minji, you know I keep lead auditions for last anyway. No one else showed up for the female lead either, but you know the formalities,” the man in the audience said.

This was… auditions? Dodo slipped into a seat, her eyes fixed in front of her. She didn’t even _know_ this theatre existed.

“Hello! I’m Lee Minji and I’ll be auditioning for the lead role!” she said, far too much enthusiasm in her voice. She began to sing some Lee Hyori song, and to Dodo’s complete dismay, she was actually _good_. Really good. She had a husky voice, enticing and Dodo crossed her arms as she watched.

“Fantastic as always, Minji,” the man said when she finished the song, clapping from his seat. “I’ll let you know of the final cast list by tonight, but I don’t think you have anything to worry.”

Minji beamed. “Oh, thank you Wonho! Want to grab a drink after this? There’s this _amazing_ coffeeshop a few blocks away that you have to try.”

Dodo had done enough. She’d effectively stalked the girl – there was hardly a point in anything more.

But then she had to say that…

In retrospect, it was most _definitely_ an overreaction for Dodo then to stand up, announcing herself, and then proceeding to decide to audition herself.

But Minji had it coming. An amazing coffeeshop? Really?

“I’d like to audition,” Dodo said, striding up to the stage, pushing Minji away from the mic.

Wonho blinked several times. “Uh. Yes. Sure, of course go ahead. I’m the director, you may know of me as the actor Shin Wonho, I’ve done several-“

“I don’t care,” Dodo said. “I have to sing right?”

He looked as if he had been hit by a moving truck. “Uh, ideally yes. Something that shows off your vocal range.”

Dodo hadn’t sung properly since church choir, but that was hardly a problem. She _knew_ she could sing, and her mother did dote on her whenever she sang along to the music shows on television.

Dodo picked the first BoA song to come to mind, increasingly aware of Minji who was standing off-stage, openly staring. She at least had the intelligence to dump the coffee cup in the bin.

It was a perfectly sung rendition, and Dodo smirked at the way Wonho was entirely enraptured by her performance.

“That was… incredible. Amazing. Do you sing professionally?”

“Please, entertainment agencies wish they could afford me,” Dodo replied, flicking her hair.

Wonho’s goofy grin faded. “You’re aware this musical pays a very, _very_ small sum, right?”

“Oh, honey, no I’m not doing this for money.”

Minji stepped forward, an uneasy smile on her lips. “Um, why _are_ you doing this?”

“I have a passion for the craft,” Dodo said monotonously.

Minji’s lips were pursued but she said nothing more. The two stared at each other, almost daring the other to antagonize.

“So, Dodo, right? What’s your favourite musical?” Minji asked.

“What’s yours?”

“Hairspray.”

“So’s mine.”

“We must have very similar tastes then,” Minji said. “What’s your favourite song then?”

Dodo, of course, had never watched Hairspray, or any musical for that matter. It wasn’t like she was some kind of nerd. She wouldn’t have been able to guess what Hairspray was about (hair would be too simple) or what any of the songs would be.

“Does that matter? The only musical I care about is the one I’m auditioning for at this moment,” Dodo said, tearing her gaze away to flash a smile at Wonho.

She could only hope the musical she was auditioning for wasn’t Hairspray.

Minji’s cheeks were flushed red. “You are completely mental.”

“That’s not very nice to say, we might be co-stars,” Dodo replied.

With that, Wonho suddenly stood up, sending the papers around him flying. “That’s it! You know, I was just thinking great minds think alive – I see now the saying is true. I was deliberating how I would decide etween which one of you to be the female lead, when the answer was right in front of me. You _both_ should be the female lead! The chemistry between you two… you’re strangers but it’s electric! I can’t stop watching! An all-woman show. It’ll be _amazing_. Ladies, consider yourselves both cast.”

“What?” Minji said, swinging around. “She’s just making a joke! She doesn’t want to actually be in this production!”

“Who are you to say that?” Dodo shot back. “Thank you Wonho, I would be _honoured_ to accept the lead role.”

Minji had her hands clenched into fists. She was glowing a bright red, a little like a fire truck. It was hilarious. “As would I. Thank you for this opportunity, Wonho.”

“Dodo, if you have a moment, I need to get your details,” Wonho said as Minji stormed off backstage. Wonho took out a clipboard from his laptop bag, a large bunny pin fastened on the front of it, and Dodo thought nothing more as she wrote down her name and number.

 

“You’re absolutely ridiculous, you know that right?”

Dodo was backstage of the first day of rehearsals, and up to that point had not seen Minji, until the little thing came to corner her.   

“To what are you referring to?” Dodo sighed, adjusting her hair in the vanity mirror.

“Are you really going to join a production, rehearsing for a month, _just_ because I stole your coffee?” Minji said anger vivid in her face as Dodo viewed her from the vanity mirror.

“Well, that was the original plan, but this is actually turning out to be kind of fun. The script is delightfully childish, who wrote it?”

“Wonho did! He’s a genius! Don’t call him childish!” Minji insisted, stamping her feet up and down.

“It’s set in a _high school_ ,” Dodo replied. “Where did he even get the inspiration from?”

And then, like a light switch went on in her brain, suddenly Minji’s face changed. “Oh, you don’t know.”

“Don’t know what?”

“You don’t actually know what this musical is, do you?”

“Of course not, I thought we established I’m doing this exclusively for revenge.”

“We did, but I also assumed you could read,” Minji replied, grabbing the script from the desk and turning to the inside cover.

“Yes?”

“It’s High School Musical, Dodo. This is an all-female stage version of High School Musical adapted by legendary actor Shin Hoseok, better known as Shin Wonho, from such distinguished roles as-“

“High School Musical?” Dodo spat. “Are you… serious?”

The movie about the basketball players and the singing cheerleaders?

Minji dropped the script on the table and laughed so loud the mirrors reverberated. “Oh, this is incredible. It’s not too late to drop out, you know.”

Dodo’s eyes narrowed. “Never. I’m committed. I’m a woman of my word.”

“Oh, how admirable,” Minji said with a false smile. “In that case, I’m sure we’ll have a wonderful time on stage together. You know, we’re the romantic leads, right? You have at least watched the movie I’m certain.”

Dodo hadn’t, and fear flooded through her at the term ‘romantic lead’. It was a _kids_ movie, there was probably nothing more than hand-holding. That’s what kids did nowadays, right?

“That doesn’t matter to me. I’m engaged,” Dodo replied, proudly hanging out her left hand.

Minji stared at it. “Why are you showing me your bare hand?”

Dodo pulled her hand back. “What are you- oh.”

She had… forgotten. She was _not_ engaged. Anymore. “Uh. Ignore that. That was nothing.”

“Did you just pretend to be engaged to prove a point, and then fail?”

“No, I was engaged, I’m just… not anymore… shut up, this is irrelevant.” Dodo said, feeling increasingly flustered, grabbing the script. She opened the first page and cringed. “ _Nice night for an evening_?” She read aloud. “That’s it? That’s the opening?”

“Why are you reading my line?” Minji asked.

“Aren’t I Gabriella?”

“Oh, honey,” Minji said, in a sickeningly sweet tone. “You _wish_ you were Gabriella. You’re Troy Bolton, or his genderswapped self, Tracy. She’s a tall basketball player with attachment problems. You can play basketball, right?”

“Do I _look_ like I play basketball?” Dodo said waving her manicured nails around.

“You better learn, you have a whole song all about the sport,” Minji replied, patting Dodo on the back as she turned to leave.

“Wait, what other songs do I have? How long is this musical? Come back!”

Only the sound of Minji’s laughter came back.

Oh, Dodo was fucked.

 

It’s not like Dodo’s family would ever let her watch something like High School Musical in her house, and she didn’t even know how poor people get their movies illegally _anyway_. She imagined they go into alleyways and approach men with trenchcoats who exchange USB’s.

The fact was, Dodo was finding it highly difficult to decipher exactly what her script was saying. One of the stagehands had said that Wonho had adapted the movie with his own changes, and Dodo found herself perplexed at all the mentions of wild animals and basketball.

At rehearsal, Minji kept a professional attitude when they did their lines together, listening carefully to Wonho’s notes, but refused to speak to Dodo the moment the scene was over.

“I didn’t even know you went to school here, Tracy!” Minji read aloud, smiling broadly.

“I didn’t know _you_ went to school here, Gabriella!” Dodo replied, thinking that perhaps while Wonho was an acclaimed actor, but that his scriptwriting skills left a lot to be desired.

“Dodo, you were wonderful, are you sure you haven’t acted yet?” Wonho said, approaching her after he called for the end of rehearsals.

“I’m sure, thanks, I’m actually needing to catch up with Minji, if you’d give me a moment-“ Dodo said, nearly running after her.

Minji gave a dismissive sound, and continued walking and Dodo tugged her shoulder. “Minji! A moment!”

She swung around, her hands on her hips. “What is it, Dodo?”

The words caught in Dodo’s throat. “I, uh, had something to ask you.”

“Well, go ahead.”

“I, just… you said I needed to watch the movie.”

“And you should.”

“I… thought we could watch it together.”

Minji said nothing, and just stared.

Dodo smoothed out her dress. “It’s just, you know, a suggestion.”

It seemed to be about at least a year before Minji finally answered. “You know, we aren’t like, friends. We don’t hang out.”

A flush filled Dodo’s cheeks. “That’s not what I was insinuating. I just don’t have anywhere else to watch the movie. It’s entirely out of convenience.”

“Yes, it doesn’t surprise me that the only reason why you’ll do anything is because of convenience,” Minji said with a withering glare. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Dodo.”

Turning, Minji walked to the door and Dodo rushed after her.

“Minji, please.”

Minji stopped. “Did you actually just say ‘please’?”

“Yes.” Dodo said, the words catching in her throat. “Please, Minji, I don’t want to embarrass Wonho, and I don’t want to embarrass myself either.” And then, as an afterthought, she added: “I don’t want to embarrass you either.”

Minji stared at Dodo for a long time, her gaze never wavering. “You’re actually serious?”

“Yes.”

There was a pause. “Fine. Come with me.” Minji grabbed Dodo’s hand and dragged her to the entrance of the theatre.

“Wait, now?”

“Do you have other plans?” Minji asked, letting Dodo’s hand go.

It was a little after six, and the roads were filled with cars, the hooting echoing throughout the street. Minji’s auburn hair seemed to glisten under the streetlights.

“I don’t,” Dodo said. “But I… I need to let my parents know. They would expect me home by now.”

Minji gestured to Dodo. “Go ahead, then. I need to call a friend of mine, anyway. I hadn’t told her about the news.”

Without waiting for another word, Minji opened up her phone and immediately held it up to her ear.

Dodo never … _phoned_ people. People phoned Dodo, that’s how it worked. Dodo was a person who just dealt with hundreds of phone calls a day from friends and family, simply _dying_ to hear how she was.

Well, usually.

It had been a while since _anyone_ called her, out of awkwardness after that whole Namjoo thing-

Dodo dialled her mother’s number.

“Dodo? Is something wrong?”

“Uh, nothing, Mother, I’ll just be home late today. I’m going out with a friend.”

There was a long pause, dripping with judgement. “What friend?”

Dodo felt panic rise within her, as she eyed Minji, who was currently laughing obnoxiously loudly. “You don’t know her.”

“You really shouldn’t be making plans unexpectedly. Especially with people I haven’t met,” Mrs Chae said, clicking her tongue.

Dodo hated the way her mother could make her feel with even the simplest words. “I won’t be long,” Dodo said. “And I’m sorry.”

“Well, if you’ve already made plans I can hardly expect you to cancel. Remember this next time, though.”

“Sorry, Mother.”

“Love you, darling.”

“Love you too.”    

Dodo hung up the phone and turned to Minji.

“Everything sorted?” Minji asked.

“Yes,” Dodo nodded. “Are we taking a cab?”

Minji snorted in reply. “I don’t have the money for that, and that’s so unnecessary. Come on, my house is only like five blocks away.”

“ _Five_?”

Minji didn’t even acknowledge Dodo as she set off walking, “Hurry along now, we don’t want you to get lost.”

 

“Can you… walk slower?” Dodo huffed, wishing she’d worn a dress less tighter. Her diaphragm screamed for rest, and she’d easily almost fallen at least three times.

“No,” Minji replied, swinging around a lamppost. “Come on, it’s a lovely night!”

“Yeah, a damn ‘nice night for an evening’.”

And then, miracles of miracles, Minji actually threw back her head and laughed. “Oh gosh, don’t let Wonho hear you, he’ll rewrite the sequel as well.”

“There’s a sequel?”

Minji laughed again, and it was quite a lovely sound, if rather loud. “Come on, this is the place.”

The apartment building was one of the shoddier ones in the area, with flaking paint and an elevator that smelled vaguely of urine.

“What floor do you live on? I might prefer to walk,” Dodo muttered, careful to avoid touching the panel.

“Oh, I live below ground.” Minji replied, hitting the button.

“Below ground? I didn’t know they made apartments there.”

Minji raised an eyebrow. “You _are_ making fun of me, right? The alternative being you genuinely did not know that, and are actually surprised at finding this out?”

Dodo flushed. “Of course I’m making fun.”

Minji didn’t appear particularly convinced, but didn’t pry further. The elevator lurched as it descended, and dropped the pair off two floors below ground. “Ah, here we go. Take your shoes off before you go inside.”

Dodo found the front door that was garnished with a Christmas wreath actually cute – even if it was a few weeks early.

Minji reached into her jeans pocket and unearthed a bundle of keys, a tiny Rilakkuma keychain dangling. “Oh god, I can never find my fucking door key. It just looks _so_ much like the studio key.”

“Studio?” Dodo’s ears perked at the word.

Minji looked behind, almost surprised to find Dodo there. “Oh, yes. I rent a studio for my friend to practise in. I manage him. The other keys are for the laundromat.”

“Oh, to pick your clothes up early?” Dodo said. That’s rather resourceful of her.  

She raised an eyebrow. “No, because I work there.”

“But I thought you worked for your friend.”

“I can do both.” Minji smirked at Dodo’s expression of confusion. “A person can do two things.”

“But…”

Dodo said nothing more as Minji unlocked the door and led her in. Dodo took off her shoes, as requested, but didn’t see the point, as the wooden floor was filled with dirt and scattered clothes regardless.

She blushed when she noticed a bra hanging from a lampshade but Minji seemed entirely unabashed, carelessly plucking it and throwing it in a closet.

“Any comments?” Minji asked, removing her headband.

“It’s unpresumptuous,” Dodo decided.

“Is that just a nice word for ‘shitty’?”

“No, it’s a nice word for ‘quaint’.”

“Which, in itself, is a nice word for ‘shitty’,” Minji said, taking a moment to switch the TV on. “Sit down, I’ll get the movie and put on some tea.”

It wasn’t quite a question – more of a statement, and Dodo didn’t disagree. Minji disappeared into an adjoining room, mumbling something incomprehensible to herself. Dodo forced herself to sit down on the saggy couch, crossing her legs tightly. There was something so _comfortable_ about everything in Minji’s apartment that it made Dodo feel uncomfortable.

It was also _small_ , shelves were tightly packed with books, and almost an afterthought, sheets were dropped over some of the messier stacks. Through another open closet were about fifty different outfits, squashed on one rack.

It felt so inherently personal – just from looking at the coffee table, Dodo found herself discovering things about Minji. She was currently halfway through reading one volume of the Princess Diaries, there were obvious dount crumbs scattered across the table, and she took allergy medication. 

“If I had known you were coming, I might have cleaned up,” Minji called from the kitchen. “Well, probably not. But I’d have thought about it.”

“No, no, I like it,” Dodo said, and to her own surprise, she didn’t think she was being sarcastic.

“Please, don’t humour me.” The sound of the kettle boiling filled the air. “I know it’s shitty, but it used to be more so. I’ve had more space since my roommate moved out.”

“Oh, you had a roommate?”

Minji peered out of the kitchen, an unfathomable expression on her face. “Don’t pretend like you care.”

Dodo felt something like a flash of hurt – but Minji was right, she supposed. She didn’t _really_ care. She was only here for the movie – nothing more. The fact that Minji was making tea was above and beyond what she could have expected.

 

“I just don’t understand why a high school has giant pictures of its students painted on its walls. That just seems absurd,” Dodo commented, her fingers picking up some kernels from the popcorn bowl.

“It’s just part of the appeal, you know? The Wildcats are essential!” Minji replied, shoving her entire mouth full, resembling a sort of hamster.

“Maybe they could invest in a bigger cafeteria, then there’d be less need to such segregated sitting. At my school, there were several fields dedicated to recreation.”

“Of course, as opposed to fields dedicated to what? Agriculture? Panning for gold?”

Dodo frowned, and focused her eyes back on the screen. “There’s so many basketball scenes.”

Minji couldn’t hide her smirk. “I’m looking forward to seeing you attempt that on stage.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“No offense, really,” Minji said, “but you don’t exactly seem very sporty? I mean-”

Without warning, she reached for Dodo’s arm and bent it, feeling the muscles on her forearm. Or the lack thereof.

“Like limp spaghetti,” she tutted.

“Oh, please, like you’re much better,” Dodo said, pulling her arm back. Spaghetti, of all insults! Dodo was _lithe_ , thank you very much.

Minji’s eyebrow formed a perfect arc as it rose. “Oh? Is that a challenge?”

She had been wearing an oversized hoodie since rehearsal, and pulled it off, revealing a short t-shirt. She flexed her arm and Dodo thought she forgot how to breathe.

“I literally spend all day carrying loads of washing,” Minji replied, a hint of pride in her voice. “It’s nothing like Wonho, mind you, but I can probably arm wrestle you into the ground.”

Dodo thought she’d like that very much – and then caught herself. She fixed her gaze back to the movie, an entirely different scene in front of her. “That’s Troy’s dad?”

“Your dad? Yes. Won’t it be fun to yell at your own fake father?”

“Oh. I’ll have to yell at him?”

Minji took a handful of popcorn. “Of course. Didn’t you get that far in the script?”

“I thought Mr Bolton was the janitor, truthfully.”

Dodo felt something uncomfortable squirm in her stomach and Minji noticed.

“It’s not your real dad, you know, no need to get so worked up. It’s literally a forty year old accountant who’s playing Mr Bolton.”

“No, it’s not that.”

Dodo didn’t attempt to describe that the very idea of… yelling at her father was unthinkable. Dodo was a perfect daughter, she had never said a harsh words to her parents in her entire life – and even the idea of doing it to a fake parent seemed too much.

“Oh, it’s my solo!” Minji exclaimed, leaning closer to the screen, almost toppling off the couch. “I’m gonna kill this, you know?”

“I’m sure you will,” Dodo sighed. “Though can you even hit a note that high?”

“I can hit you, and you’re pretty tall, I think that’s clear enough.”

Dodo scoffed but didn’t press the matter further. She hadn’t quite realized the extent of what a main role would entail – but she also knew she wasn’t about to drop out. She wasn’t _insane_. She’d already embarrassed herself enough by being here, there was too much investment in this musical.

The closing bars of “We’re All In This Together” played and Dodo blinked, attempting to digest the final act of the movie. It wasn’t actually terrible, and in an abstract sort of way, she could understand why Wonho was so infatuated with this musical, even to the point of writing his own additions and performing it on Christmas Eve.

“Well, that was nice-” Dodo turned, and saw Minji’s sleeping form draped across the couch, a trail of drool pouring out of her mouth.

“…Minji?” Dodo said, softer.

She did not stir.

She looked much less obnoxious when she was sleeping, Dodo decided. When she was sleeping, her face was calm, and she was actually silent for one.

Dodo’s initial comment was right. It was nice.

(And not just the movie.)

Dodo stood up, careful not to make any unnecessary noise, carefully dusting her dress of popcorn. She then meticulously laid out the hoodie on top of Minji, who instantly curled into it tighter, like a cat, still fast asleep.

It was, kind of, cute.

Content, Dodo left the apartment, making sure to lock the door as she left. Just in case – she couldn’t be sure how safe Minji’s area was, after all.

 

“God, you’re alive. I was so terrified when I woke up and saw you weren’t there, I thought you got abducted by aliens on your way home. Then again, maybe that _is_ your home,” Minji commented, in between their first scene of the day.

“You were sleeping,” Dodo shrugged.

A sheepish smile crossed Minji’s face. “I got up at four that morning to take Jihyo to a recording, I guess I didn’t realize how tired I was.”

“Don’t worry about it. The movie was okay, I guess. Some of the songs are just unnecessary.”

“The movie was _art_ , first of all, second of all, how dare you-”

“Ladies! Good to see the chemistry is shooting off sparks today,” Wonho grinned. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine, as always. But, Wonho, could we get started please? I have an evening shift tonight,” Minji said, thumbing through her script.

Dodo felt a strum of sympathy – her plans for the evening was a quiet dinner with her parents while Minji was working.

And then Dodo reminded herself she doesn’t actually care. Definitely not.

“Sure, let’s just bring out the basketball hoop. Hyojong, Hongseok? Please bring it out!” Wonho called.

Dodo disappeared backstage, looking for her coffee that she brought with – and turned to find Minji sipping it.

“Oh, it’s my favourite!” Minji said.

“Are you actually stealing my coffee _again_?” Dodo snapped, grabbing the drink out of her hand.

“Oh come now, I’m sure we can share.”

“Get your own coffee!”

“I don’t know your order. It’s unnecessarily confusing,” Minji pouted, her eyes wide. “Please? Just one more sip?”

Dodo sighed as she handed the coffee over. “Just one.”

 

Snow dusted the rooftop of Blue Moon Theatre, and the smell of the wood varnish became more familiar to Dodo than her own family home. December continued to pass by, rehearsals increasing to three times a week as the premiere date of Christmas Eve rolled around.

There was something like electricity in the air when she was backstage now, seeing the staff help paint the backdrops, the pianist go over songs with the supporting cast  and the lighting technician play around with a spotlight, eventually deciding on a rose coloured one for Minji’s solo.

It suits her, Dodo thought.

Minji had taken to stealing Dodo’s coffee at every available opportunity, and out of pure exhaustion, Dodo just started buying her one either. It wasn’t because Dodo felt sorry because Minji had two jobs – that would be ridiculous. It was just out of convenience.

Dodo hadn’t even realized she was barely at home anymore – on days she didn’t have rehearsal, she sort of naturally found herself at Blue Moon. Wonho was always there, ready to run lines with her, and she was rather fond of him, despite his clear flaws in script-writing. And on days that he wasn’t there, she’d usually find Minji, and it was rather nice just rehearsing with her, when it was just the two of them.

 

“Dodo?”

She was nearly out of the door when her mother called her name. “Yes, Mother?”

“You’ve been awfully busy, haven’t you? I feel like I barely see you anymore.” Her arms were crossed and her eyebrows were set in a harsh line.

“I’ve just been doing a few things.”

“I sincerely hope you haven’t been doing anything to embarrass this family. The whole _business_ with Namjoo was bad enough – I can’t have anything more like that.”

Dodo felt like she was drenched in ice. “That’s not… it’s not… I’m fine. That’s in the past. I’m not doing anything ‘embarrassing’.”

“Good. I expect nothing less from my favourite daughter,” Mrs Chae said, curling her lips into a smile.

 

“Are you okay? You look really shaken up,” Minji remarked, touching up her eye make-up.

It was the first dress rehearsal, and it was _important,_ and Dodo knew it, and she knew she had to focus, but everywhere she looked, she felt as if her mother’s eyes were watching her, judging her, raising an eyebrow at the hand painted backdrops.

“ _Are you sure this is a place for you, darling? We’re better than this._ ” She’d say, with that tone she reserved for people just like ‘them’.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me,” Dodo snapped, adjusting her hairclip.

“Okay, okay, no need to get testy.”

Dodo’s first scene was with the basketball outfit, and to the costume designer’s credit, it didn’t look _entirely_ terrible. Minji, in her blouse and jeans, looked _much_ better – Dodo was only slightly jealous. 

Wonho surveyed his leads as they walked on stage. “Oh, Dodo? Could you take off that ring? It’s hardly appropriate for a scene in the school gym.”

Dodo stared down at her left hand, her engagement ring sparkling. It seemed to burn into her finger now.

“Oh. Yes. Yes of course, that’s fine,” Dodo murmured, twisting the ring off. It was _so_ tight after being on for so long.

She squeezed it through and it left a visible imprint on her finger. The ring seemed to sparkle under the stage lights.

“You can just keep it at your dressing table,” Wonho said, subtly urging her to hurry up.

Dodo nodded, feeling somewhat lost without the ring on her finger, as if it was her compass. It was ridiculous, the ring meant nothing anyway, it was just something from the past-

The stage lights seemed far too hot, clawing up Dodo’s skin.

She needed to focus, but it was just… unbearable in this theatre.

Why were there so many people in this room, it was positively claustrophobic, why was it just so _hot_ -

“I’ll be right back,” Dodo choked out, running off the stage, her basketball shorts swaying in the motion.

She heard something mumbled between Minji and Wonho, but paid no attention as she burst through the double doors of the theatre, and instantly regretted it because _fuck_ , it was cold, and she was really wearing shorts.

She still had the engagement ring in her hand. She wished she could drop it.

The cold braced against her, and Dodo shivered as she huddled in the doorway – but it was still preferable to another second in the theatre.

She was being silly, for all her mother’s concerns about doing something embarrassing, it was Dodo herself that was the most embarrassing. Having a breakdown on stage at the dress rehearsal – it was just overdramatic.

“Dodo?”

Minji’s voice sounded far too bright among the snow.

“Sorry. I was just getting hot.”

“No need to apologize,” Minji said mildly, handing Dodo a thick black coat. It was Minji’s coat. “I thought you might be cold.”

The freezing wind outweighed any kind of pride Dodo had, and she wrapped the coat around herself, sighing contentedly. “Thanks. Sorry for not bringing coffee today.”

Minji’s brows furrowed. “You’re apologizing so much lately, is everything okay?”

Dodo didn’t answer, just letting her fingers run over the ring.

“What happened up there?” Minji finally asked.

“I was just being dramatic, you know. Typical Dodo,” she said decisively.

“I don’t think that was acting Dodo, if it was, you would have been a better lead,” Minji replied smoothly. “Come on Dodo, it’s cold and while I would be willing to lose a few fingers to frostbite, I’d like to avoid it if possible.”

She stood there, arms crossed, her expression firm, a contrast to her small stature and the way she seemed to be freezing in her thin blouse. It really seemed like Minji was willing to stand there till Dodo explained herself.

“Are you actually engaged or not, Dodo?”

“I’m not.”

“Okay then. Can I assume that you _were_ engaged?”

“Yes.”

“Why do you still wear an engagement ring, then?”

And Dodo couldn’t quite answer that. It wasn’t that she missed Namjoo – he barely crossed her mind for the past month.

“It feels… comfortable,” Dodo decided.

“The ring?” Minji clarified.

“Yes. That’s all. It just reminds me of what could have been.”

“So, this isn’t a case of you crying over your ex?”

“Most definitely not,” Dodo replied. “He can go choke.”

At that, Minji let out a chuckle. “Well, if that’s the problem, then here.” Minji presented her hands in front of Dodo, and took off a thin silver band. It had a small pink gem in it, that was clearly just glass.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s called a gift, Dodo, have you heard of them?” Minji scoffed, handing the ring over.

“I can’t… I can’t accept this. This is yours,” Dodo protested.

Rolling her eyes, Minji sighed. “It’s _fine_. It’s just something I bought at a flea market anyway.”

“I can’t.”

The wind picked up, and Minji’s hair was blowing in her face, the auburn hair obscuring her eyes. “Haven’t you swapped jewellery before? Come on, I’ll wear your ring then and you can wear mine. We’ll swap the night of the performance.”

Dodo stared. Her engagement ring was, quite frankly, worth more than Minji’s entire apartment.

But then Dodo looked down at the silver ring Minji was offering, small but precious nonetheless. Unthinkingly, she opened her first, and carefully dropped the ring in Minji’s outstretched hair.

“Oh, it hardly suits you, does it?” Minji commented, slipping it onto her index finger.

“What could you possibly mean by that?” Dodo asked, putting on Minji’s ring.

“Well, this ring is just so _chunky_. And this thick gold? If I was getting someone like you an engagement ring, I’d pick something white gold, and thin, delicate. Not something that looks like it wants to engulf you entire finger.”

It _was_ rather big, and Dodo actually never liked the ring to begin with. Namjoo had never asked her for her ring size, or preferences.

“Come on, we haven’t even done our introduction scene yet. I haven’t had my time to say my iconic opening line and you won’t deprive me of it anymore,” Minji said, smiling as she walked back inside, making sure Dodo trailed behind her.

Dodo didn’t take off Minji’s ring.

 

Dodo was awoken by a phone call, which was strange because Dodo didn’t _get_ phonecalls. She blearily opened her eyes, and slid to accept the call.

“Hello?”

“Dodo?”

It was Minji’s voice. Dodo was certain she was still dreaming.

“Minji? Is that you? Am I late for the final dress rehearsal? Wasn’t it at four?”

Dodo frantically forced herself out of bed. She _set_ an alarm, why didn’t it go off, she can’t be late, the show is literally in two days-

“No, Dodo, it’s not that. It’s Wonho. He’s missing.”

Dodo paused. “What do you mean he’s missing?”

“I mean we had a meeting right now and he’s not here. He’s not answering his calls and the last thing he posted on his twitter was an emo My Chemical Romance song and something about his dreams being dead. I’m worried.”

“What… what do you suggest we do?” Dodo said, briefly considering the image of the two of them yelling Wonho’s name as they walked down the street as if they had lost a dog.

“We _find_ him, obviously. He’s not going to be far. If we split up, we can find him as quick as possible, I know it. Where are you right now?”

“Uh, home.”

“Well, _get going_!” Minji exclaimed, worry evident in her voice. “I’m texting you some possible places he’ll be. I’m going to go check the other theatres in town. Keep in touch, okay. I’m worried, he doesn’t usually go off alone.”

“Wait Minji-”

“Yes?”

“How did you get my number?”

Minji paused. “I stole it from Wonho’s sign-up sheet. He just left it in the theatre.”

If nothing else, Minji was resourceful. Dodo simply nodded. “I’m on my way.”

 

Wonho picked a horrible day to go missing. Rain poured down like buckets, and Dodo barely caught a taxi to the first place Minji suggested: a bar called Tropical Nights. Dodo had never been in a bar quite like Tropical Nights, with its neon sign and synthetic palm trees, and it had a strange atmosphere – despite it storming outside, inside it was warm and raucous.

Dodo clutched her purse tightly as she weaved through the crowd. She had barely gotten to the bar before the bartender stopped serving a customer and immediately walked to her, a grin plastered on his face that made Dodo feel like squashing him with her heel.

“What can I do for you, pretty lady?”

“I’m looking for someone. Wonho? He’s blonde and an actor and… big?” Dodo attempted to gesture to his height.

“I have no idea who you’re talking about, honey. But if you want, I can pour you up a Tropical Storm? Seems fitting in this kind of weather, doesn’t it?” the bartender said.

Dodo rolled her eyes, turning to leave. Dodo was not about to become an alcoholic in some wretched place like this. It was horrible – there was literally a fire extinguisher next to a tiki torch.

Her eyes caught the sight of a man in a leather jacket, surrounded by pages. She would have turned away – if not for the bunny pin on his laptop bag.

“Wonho?” she said, walking up to him.

The man himself looked away from his drink to stare at Dodo in disbelief. “Dodo?”

“What are you doing here? This is a _horrible_ place,” Dodo hissed. “Dress rehearsal is in two hours! Why are you getting drunk?”

Wonho blinked up and down. “Is that actually you, Dodo?”

Dodo frowned, sliding into his booth. She opened her phone, sending a quick text to Minji to tell her to meet her here, and faced Wonho.

“What’s going on? Minji says that you’ve disappeared?”

Wonho’s face grew soft. “Minji really is the most caring actress I’ve ever worked with you know? I started out directing as a hobby, and she came to my first play so excited. She was a fan of me as an actor, but I think of her as a friend.”

“Then why are you avoiding her?” Dodo said, moving his suspicious smelling drink out of the way.

Wonho ran a hand through his hair. “How did you know to come here? This doesn’t quite seem like your style.”

He wasn’t wrong. The tropical house blaring from the speakers was beginning to give her a headache. “Minji suggested she might find you here.”

He nodded. “Impressive. I haven’t come here in years, truthfully, they still know me under my birth name. I can’t believe Minji even knows this place, I must have mentioned it in one interview some years ago.”

“If she cares enough to look up something you said years ago, why are you _avoiding her_?”

“Dodo… be honest with me. Why are you here?” Wonho said, looking straight at her.

“I’m here to help look for you. It’s not for the drinks, I’ll say that much.”

“I meant, why did you join my production? It’s clear you’ve never acted before, and even you seemed unprepared to audition. I’m genuinely curious.”

Oh. This might not go over well – but Minji probably mentioned it to him already, surely? “If I tell you, will you tell me why you’re being miserable?” Dodo reasoned.

Wonho seemed to consider it. “Yes. But let me finish my drink.”

“Ugh,” Dodo said pushing the drink towards him. “Right, it’s nothing special or interesting. I was at a coffeeshop and Minji stole my coffee, I got upset and followed her, I saw her audition and decided to give it a try because I felt like I could get the lead if I tried.”

Wonho paused, mid-sip. “You auditioned out of spite?”

Dodo flushed. “Well, when you put it like that, it sounds bad, but that was just the initial driving factor. I could have quit any time after that, but I didn’t,” she pointed out. “I’m committed to this musical, I think it’s a good idea, I think it’s fun and I think it’s worth watching. We’ve worked hard, Wonho, you most of all.”

He didn’t reply - he just continued to drink.

“Can you say something?” she sighed.

“I’m just thinking I must be the worst director in existence, to not notice that my leads hate each other.”

“I don’t _hate_ Minji. It was just a… misunderstanding.” Dodo noticed that Minji’s ring glinted quite fantastically against the neon lights. “We are… friends, of sorts. More like colleagues. We don’t hate each other.”

Yes, that sounded about right. Colleagues. That was a nice label for their relationship, that was to say, their friendship.

“Well, at least this musical did something good,” Wonho said, sighing, collapsing into the seat. “At least there’s one less pair of vengeful women in the world.”

Dodo couldn’t help but wish Minji was here. Minji would know what to say, she’d be able to crack some joke or reference something that makes him smile – all Dodo could do was awkwardly attempt to pry information out of him like opening an oyster shell.

“Dodo, be honest with me, it’s ridiculous to put up a female version of High School Musical, isn’t it? It’s a stupid idea, and it was a horrible rewrite. I somehow made mediocre dialogue that much worse.”

“Your dialogue is lovely. I love Minji’s opening line.”

Wonho snorted. “Don’t patronize me, Dodo. I know I’m not a screenwriter. I just… had to do something different. Have you even watched any of my movies, Dodo?”

Dodo plastered on a fake smile. “Of course I have, I love your latest!”

“What happened in it?”

“You, uh, had to kidnap the president?” she guessed. “Or did it involve hairspray?”

“Not even close.”

Dammit. She tried.

A sigh escaped Wonho. “I’m typecast. I’ve been given the role of the buff side character for the past four movies I’ve done. I want to be more than just the gym teacher or a supporting character’s boyfriend in a bar. I’m so tired of being treated like this.” He pushed the empty glass away. “I try not to let it get to me, because I’m sure one day the right role will come, but it’s so hard to wait, and just keep having to deal with this.”

“It’s understandable to feel frustrated at that,” Dodo said, choosing her words carefully. “But what does this have to do with the musical?”

“Even in my hobby, I’m a failure. This musical is stupid, the script is stupid, and I’m the most stupid for assembling this together.”

He rested his head on the table, and all Dodo could think was how dirty the table must be. Gently, she slid a napkin to him.

“The table might be sticky,” she reasoned.

“Dodo, you are something else,” Wonho said, complying and resting his head on the napkin.

“Wonho, we’ve all worked so hard on this musical and it’s because we _want_ it to happen. It’s going to be a success, one of the technicians told me that our performance is nearly sold out! We’re ready for this Wonho, and you’re ready to show the world you can do more.”

Dodo felt proud of that. Is this what motivational speakers felt like all the time? It was intoxicating.

“But it’s just so _bad_. Dodo, I’m just so terrible at this, why did I think I could do this-”

His words descended into meaningless blubbering while Dodo watched on in distaste.

Dodo frowned. “Okay, listen here, I did _not_ spend about a hundred dollars in coffee and a month in time for you to decide to have a pity party of one. Whether you like it or not, that musical _is_ going to be performed, and it’s going to be great. People have been working night and day for this, and we’re not going to stop just because you’re moody!”

“Jesus, Dodo, I asked you to cheer him up, not hand him a gun to his temple,” Minji murmured, walking in, effortlessly sliding next to Wonho. She shot Dodo a dirty look. “Are you okay, Wonho?”  

“It’s not Dodo’s fault,” Wonho said, abruptly sitting up. “She’s right. This isn’t just about me, is it? You’ve worked hard. Everyone’s worked _so_ hard for this, I can’t abandon them, can I?”

Minji blinked rapidly. “Uh, yes, you can’t. But what’s wrong-”

“No, no, we don’t have time for this Minji, the dress rehearsal is in two hours. I need to get to the theatre, I need to meet with our pianist!” Wonho said, shoving Minji out of the booth.

She stumbled back. “Wait, Wonho, what’s going on?”

He buttoned his coat. “I need to take care of _my_ production. I’ll see you ladies at four.”

Minji stared as Wonho walked out of Tropical Nights, and then turned to Dodo, her expression somewhere between angry and confused. “What did you _do_?”

“I just spoke to him,” Dodo shrugged. “He was feeling really down. I just told him the facts. I’m not one for sugarcoating.”

“Oh, I can attest to that,” Minji commented. She looked at the door, as if still expecting to see him there. “I’m genuinely stunned. I’ve seen him when he’s like this before, and he’s a crying mess. I’m not sure how you managed to pull him out of it.”

“I think I just have a way with words,” Dodo said, nodding severely. “I’m just nice like that.”

The second she locked glances with Minji, they burst into giggles.

 “Come on, we better go catch up with Mr Inspired. We can’t miss our final rehearsal now, can we?” Minji said, holding out her hand to help Dodo up. Dodo couldn’t help but notice how soft it was.

Dodo laughed as they walked out of Tropical Nights. It was still raining, it was still miserable, but it seemed less so while Minji was talking.

“You know Dodo, despite everything, I’m glad we met. You remind me a lot of my roommate, you know, the old one. Well, old as in ‘previous’, not as in age. If she heard me say that about her, she’d personally come from her honeymoon and fight me. She’d lose, but still.”

 “Honeymoon? Is that why she moved out?”

“Yup,” Minji nodded. “I’m happy for her, really, it’s just… you know, it’s never fun to lose a friend, especially when they’re someone you’re always with. So I’m glad we’ve been getting along better.”

“We’ve been getting along better? And here I was, about to push you into oncoming traffic so I could have both leads.”

Minji linked her arms with Dodo, her laugh echoing down the street. “Use those long legs and walk faster, I don’t want to get caught in the rain!”

 

In hindsight, using real basketballs were a problem. It was the second act, and already one of the balls had hit an audience member right in the fact. They let out a good-natured laugh, but Dodo still nearly rushed off the stage in tears.

“Dodo, are you okay?” Minji murmured, crouching next to her in the bathroom. She looked positively radiant in the stage make-up.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, I just never imagined there’d be _so_ many people, you know?” Dodo muttered, splashing water on her face, realizing too late she was wiping off her make-up. Oh, whatever, Tracy would just be really sweaty in the next scene, it would be fine. “And the _basketball_?”

“I told you that you had limp spaghetti for arms,” Minji replied. “I’m surprised you didn’t slam dunk the entire first row, truthfully.”

“Minji, that’s horrible!” Dodo moaned.

“Honestly, the guy seemed to find it funny, stop stressing.”

“That’s easy for you to say, you’re in all Wonho’s productions! You’re used to this!”

“And still, somehow, I was beaten for the lead by you – so, I don’ t think you have anything left to say besides ‘thanks for cheering me up Minji and also I love you and think you’re beautiful’,” Minji said, mimicking her own voice.

“Shut up, or I’ll aim for you with the basketball next.”

Minji looked down at Dodo’s fingers. “You’re still wearing the ring?”

“You’re still wearing mine,” Dodo replied, feeling somewhat satisfied that she still wore it.

“I remember saying we could swap tonight, if you want?”

“Oh I’m quite happy with yours,” Dodo said quickly.

“I’m growing fond of yours too,” Minji replied, rather softly.

 The idea of Minji walking around with something that belonged to her was appealing for a reason Dodo could not quite explain to herself.  

The woman playing Sharpay peered in the bathroom. “Ladies! Curtain’s going up in five, let’s get in positions!”

“Come on, Dodo, one more act and then it’s the wrap party. I decorated it myself, so you _have_ to come and enjoy it,” Minji said, eagerly pulling Dodo by the hand.

 

“So a wrap party is just… a party for the cast right?” Dodo whispered. She was standing with Wonho outside the hall Minji had sent them directions to.

“Yes, it’s really casual, don’t worry so much!” Wonho couldn’t control the smile beaming across his face. “Oh, the audience really loved it, didn’t they? That standing ovation lasted for two whole minutes!”

Wonho had spent the entire drive gushing about the musical, about Dodo’s performance, about the lightning and even the wood varnish smell that permeated the Blue Moon Theatre (“it makes you think of an actual high school gym, it’s so authentic!”).

“Doesn’t your face hurt from smiling by now?” Dodo murmured, but she too couldn’t control the grin spreading across her face.

“Come on, Minji says she went all out on the wrap party. A Christmas theme, she said,” Wonho said, entering the hall.

For a moment, Dodo wondered if she had entered some alternate reality. The entire hall was caked in fake snow, delicate snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. Rows and rows of fairy lights adorned the walls, bathing the room in a dull yellow glow. In the centre was a towering Christmas tree, like a guardian among the partygoers.

It looked _beautiful_.

And then Dodo caught sight of Minji, wearing her dress from the closing number, laughing as she spoke to a stage hand, her auburn hair cascading in a bun, and all Dodo could think was Minji looked far more beautiful than snowflakes and fairy lights ever could.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Dodo whispered.

“No point telling me that – tell her!” Wonho said, shoving Dodo forward with a pat.

 

“Oh, Dodo, I’m so sorry I haven’t had a chance to speak to you all night. I’ve just had so many people come talk to me about the musical,” Minji said, leaning against the wall, two cups in her hand.

“I was quite overwhelmed by conversation as well. A lot of people seemed to want to know if I’ve acted before,” Dodo said.

Minji handed one of the cups to Dodo. “Here, I got us some coffee. Can’t have this party ending too early, now can we?”

“Of course not,” Dodo said with a grin. “Minji, it looks _incredible_. Where did you get the time to do this?”

“Sleep is overrated,” Minji said, waving her hand. “I found time.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You better hibernate for about a month after this. It looks like some sort of ice palace… I love it.”

Minji had that adorable kind of eye-smile. “Stop, you’ll make me blush! This party wouldn’t be here without you as my dashing leading lady.”

“It’s just a _nice night for an evening_ , I think,” Dodo quoted, smirking as Minji cringed, covering her eyes.

“Do not use my own lines against me!” Minji paused, taking a sip of her coffee. “I’ve had about ten different people come up to me and complain that we didn’t kiss. I told them that there wasn’t a kiss in the original either! Our chemistry was electric, by the looks of it.”

“It is,” Dodo said.

And then realized what she said, and immediately corrected herself. “Was. It was. On stage.”

Minji had a mischievous smirk on her face. “You haven’t tried your coffee yet.”

Dodo looked down, and cautiously held the cup to her lips. She would not put it past Minji to have poured salt instead of sugar in it.

It tasted … interesting. There was a hint of caramel, and a hint of vanilla – and chocolate, as well?

“It’s… something,” Dodo eventually said. “Where did you get this?”

“Well, at the coffee shop honestly, I placed an order for a flask. I really wanted that one you get me but I couldn’t remember your order, I tried though.”

“I can see you did,” Dodo said, smiling. She sipped again, and it did taste better than she originally thought. It was a mess of flavours, but a nice mess. An interesting one.

“So, you know, I was thinking, I know the musical is done, but if you like, we could go out for coffee on Monday? I just can’t remember _at all_ what your order is,” Minji said, and strangely, she seemed to be nervous, staring at the floor as she spoke. “So I’d appreciate if  you could tell me. On Monday. Together.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to remember, so I suppose I’ll try and make some time,” Dodo said with a theatrical sigh.

“Oh, your first play and you’re already one of _those_ actresses?” Minji said.

There was something warm inside Dodo – and it wasn’t the coffee. It felt like happiness, it felt a thousand times better than any drink she ordered from any coffee shop and it felt better than any drink that she got _stolen_ from any coffee shop.

Leaning against the wall, Dodo looked up, and among the fairy lights, she saw a hint of green among all the white Styrofoam snowflakes.

“Is that mistletoe?” Dodo eventually said.

“Oh, really, is it?” Minji said, the picture of innocence.  “I hadn’t noticed. Whoever decorated the venue must have thought it would spice things up.”

Dodo felt her cheeks burn.

“Of course, it’s only Christmas Eve, so I’m sure these things don’t count,” Minji quickly said, looking down at the ground, seemingly losing her nerve.

Dodo was quiet for a long time before adding: “Well, actually, it’s past midnight. It’s Christmas.”

Minji looked up at Dodo with her wide eyes. “Oh?”

Dodo carefully set down her cup at the buffet table. “Merry Christmas Minji.”

“Merry Christmas Dodo.”

Ignoring the thrumming in her heart, Dodo carefully leaned closer, so close she could smell the coffee still on her breath. She hesitated, just staring at Minji’s lips.

“Well, don’t just wait till New Year’s,” Minji murmured, her voice a husky whisper.

Dodo let out a soft laugh as she leaned in to kiss Minji. It wasn’t anything like she expected, she thought. She tasted of caramel, and vanilla – and maybe chocolate, because that coffee concoction was certainly an interesting one.

But more than that the kiss wasn’t particularly formal, it wasn’t an elegant brush of lips and the kiss wasn’t tender either, it wasn’t perfectly orchestrated.

Rather it was messy, and Dodo accidentally hit her nose against Minji’s and Minji bit Dodo’s tongue, and when Minji reached into Dodo’s hair, she accidentally got tangled with her dangling earring and they had to part, if just for a moment to unravel it.

It wasn’t an earth-shattering kiss – it was every bit like a high school kind of kiss all awkward passion and messy movements - and it felt perfect.

Minji was giggling as she wrapped her arms around Dodo’s neck, looking up into her eyes. “I’m glad we didn’t kiss on stage – what just happened would have been a disaster for the audience to see. Sorry about biting your tongue.”

“Well,” Dodo said, leaning in and capturing the coffee thief’s lips again, “we have plenty of time to practise before the next play.”     

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, someone needs to actually have a HSM/MX crossover because wonho as chad is the obvious choice that we all need in our life
> 
> thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments appreciated <33
> 
> find me at [tumblr](http://minhyukwithagun.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/minhyukwithagun/)


End file.
